


The Choir Boy

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Impala Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Shy Castiel, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6877177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>540 words of how Dean met the innocent altar boy Castiel Novak and how Castiel became the not so innocent altar boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choir Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found this in my Google Docs and at first I thought that it was unfinished but then I gave it a second glance and thought that it would work just how it is!!! It's not much and it's not too explicit, I debated tagging it as Mature instead of Explicit but in the end figured, eh, why not just go all out? I wrote it in one sitting and I'm hoping to expand on it in the future and write maybe something longer and more plotty or just a one shot, either way!!! Anyways, read away!!

Dean still remembers it, the second their eyes first met and everything began, everything sprouting from there. Dean never paid much attention in church but once he found him oh boy did he have something to pay attention to. Dark hair that was smoothed down perfectly, fair skin, cheekbones that could cut, pretty pink lips that would look oh so perfect wrapped around a cock, and these sparkling blue eyes that just bled innocence. Dean knew the second he saw him that he had to have him. It took awhile of course but he found out the kid’s name, that he was one Castiel Novak, belonging to the extensive, conservative, and ultra religious Novak family. Dean didn’t know why he hadn’t seen Cas around school but that didn’t matter because he was there then and as long as he was near Dean, Dean would settle.

It took even longer to actually get to him because Cas was shy and it was obvious that he was doing his best to avoid Dean. At first Dean panicked, thought that this kid thought that Dean was harassing him or some shit like that. But when Dean first met him and saw that cute little blush tinting his cheeks, saw the way he avoided eye contact and when he did make eye contact it was hasty and his pupils were wider than usual, Dean knew that that wasn’t it. Cas didn’t think that Dean was stalking him, he knew that Dean was sizing him up. And he was sizing Dean up in return.

Dean pretended that he couldn’t feel Cas’ eyes on him when he wasn’t looking, pretended that he couldn’t feel that blue eyed gaze from across the church, across the room. Dean played that game with Cas for a while, the whole, ‘I’m Not Watching You’ when Castiel knew that he was really watching. They were quiet around one another, Cas was shy and Dean was cautious. He knew he had to be when going after an altar boy.

Everything had been going so slow so you could imagine Dean’s surprise when suddenly they were in the back of the church and Cas was on his knees like he was saying a prayer but instead he had Dean’s cock shoved down his throat. Dean wasn’t about to complain though, no way, not when Cas sounded so sweet when he had said ever so timidly and kindly, “I would like to suck you off, please.” Dean wasn’t about to complain when Cas’ lack of experience made things only ten times hotter and Dean only ten times harder.

Soon enough it wasn’t just stolen moments in the back of the church, it was sneaking out at night so that Dean could plough into Cas’ ass in the back of the Impala whilst Cas moaned in such a broken voice for, ‘More, Dean, please.’ Soon enough Cas wasn’t that innocent altar boy anymore, he wasn’t all innocent eyes and blushing cheeks. Cas was sly smiles and twinkling eyes, lips that no longer sang hymns but wrapped themselves around Dean’s cock and sucked until Dean was gripping Cas’ perfectly styled hair until it was sticking up all over the place. And Castiel couldn’t have cared less.

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you guys thought!! Maybe you like this pairing and this AU or maybe you prefer a different one!!! Here's [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you want to get spammed with Destiel and SPN or if you just want to be my friend, I love having new people to talk to :) Thank you guys so so much for reading, I hope that all of you are doing great <3


End file.
